Magic act
by I-am-me2019
Summary: jack is a magician, and Kim is his assistant but when a magic act goes wrong. Jack has to travel to different dimensions to find his lost love Kim. Read and review! I hope to get 60 reviews ok bye!
1. Chapter 1

Hey_ guys it's me! Im back with another new story called magic act. The idea to this story just came to me , so i thought eh why not. I've never seen one if these stories in this archive so i hope you like this story PLEASE COMMENT! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! ANYTHING MY GOAL FOR THIS STORY IS AT LEAST 60 REVIEWS SO PLEASE PLEADE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME GET TO 60 REVIEWS I KNOW ITS A LONG SHOT BUT HEY! PLEASR!_

_okay i'm done with my rant. I do not own kickin' it or any of the characters i only own the plotline! Ok bye!_

Jack's POV

I'm getting ready for the show tonight. Can you guy guess what i am? No? Well i'm a magician what my show name is magic Jack. Cheesy, i know. Well my assistant is my girlfriend Kim. She has whitish blond hair and calf brown eyes. She's beautiful and i tell her everyday.

Kim walks in to the dressing room which we share. She comes and sits down in the chair next to mine. Leaning over she pecks my cheek; after she kisses my cheek, Kim stands up walking over to the clothes rack.

Pulling out her thigh length frilly black sequined dress, and her black flats that are sparkly. She removes her clothes slipping on her dress and flats.

Kim walks over to the counter with mirror hanging above it and starts applying her make up. When she was done with that she starts to fix her hair. She plugs her curling iron in and lets it warm up. After the curling iron was warmed up she started curling her hair into perfect ringlets.

I watch Kim's every move. So when Kim gets done with all her stuff, i stand up. Walking over to the dressing rack i pull out my black tux, with black dress shoes. I pull of my sweat shirt and T-shirt revealing my perfectly toned chest and abs.

Out of the corner of my eye i see Kim staring at me. I turn towards her "Kim baby, i'm all yours." She giggles at my statement. Blushing she quickly hides her face behind her hair. I chuckle.

I slip my shirt over my head, walking over to My Kim. I smile, grabbing her hands she stands up. I twirl her around, she starts singing a song that i didn't know. But eventually i caught on and started singing with her. Not to brag... But i'm an amazing singer. Heh.

Kim looks a me staring into my eyes, we start leaning in. Our lips are centimeters apart when my stage manager bursts in.

"Uh. Mr. Jackson, you're on in five." He say. Closing the door i sigh. I peck Kim's lips. Pulling away i pull off my pants and put on my black dress pants. Putting my black socks on and slipping my dress shoes. I pull Kim's hand leading her through the hallways to the backstage area Kim and i stand behind the dark burgundy curtain.

I hear the announcer announce us, the curtain opens. A spotlight shines on us.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, i an the Magic Jack! I will be showing you guys Mystifying acts hope you guys enjoy." I say smiling widely at the hug expanse of crowd.

beginning of the show

Kim steps up on to the plat form and gets into the box. I grab a saw i'm sawing someone in half, hah i only they knew. As i was saying i grab the saw bringing it down through the middle of the box. Bringing it all the way through i push the boxes apart. Everyone in the auditorium starts clapping, i bow. Pushing the two boxes back together i "magically" fixed Kim.

I help Kim out of the box, she stands up. Everyone claps for her. She bows with me.

We start on the next act. The disappearing act. Kim steps in to the box. I start the show when i hear screaming from inside the box. I fling the box door open. I see something swirling in the back of it.

I don't see Kim anywhere, my only instinct was to jump in after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey giys ****_it's me! This is the second chapter of my new story! Please tell me what you think in the comments! favorite & follow _**

**_READ AND REVIEW! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE IF THE STORY! YEAH OKAY _**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_A_**

**_D_**

Kim's POV

I wake up propped up in the corner with rope wrapped around my waist, tying my arms to my side. I look around the room and see it's a dull gray. The floor is like a dark gray lament flooring.

The light fixtures were dangling from the ceiling from their wires.

"Who are you and where did come from?!" A voice says to me. My eyes scan around the room i see a shadowy figure stand diagonally across the room From me.

"I'm Kim and i'm from the U.S.A. Who are you?" I ask the person back.

"I'm Jaime and i'm from the U.S." Jamie says

"What happened to all the lights and the traffic? What day is it? what year is?" I ask Jamie.

"the day is march 23, 2025. The United states was bombed in 2013 The war has been going on for years the longest war to ever last in the american history." I stare at Jamie, shocked.

When i felt the floor rumble and an explosion go off. I feel dirt fall from the ceiling.

I feel this go on for a few minutes when it finally stopped. I start breathing heavily, i hear a voice in my head "This is what happens in the future if people don't stop the wars going on." I close my eyes because the voice gave me a head ache.

I hear the door open quickly and footsteps rushing in through the door.

"JAIME HONEY YOU'RE OKAY!" I her a female voice, a baby cry, and a mans voice.

"Who's she?" The man asks.

"I found her, she was laying in an alley unconscious i thought she was a spy. So i took her hostage." Jamie replies to the man. I open my eyes looking over to the group of people.

I see a woman with blonde hair and calf brown eye like me, with a baby boy on her hip. I look over to the man who has Shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and smile lines on his cheeks.

I hear the woman whisper to Jamie "do you know her name?"

"Yea, her name is Kim." Jamie whispers back. I also her the woman take a sharp in take of breath, and the man starring at me like i was from the past. Well i am but you get my point right?The group of people walk over to me.

The woman unties me, i stand up rubbing my arms. Sheesh people.

"Sorry dear I'm Kim Brewer, this is my husband Jack Brewer you already know Jamie and this is Jacob" she says, realization over took me.

I start running for the door, i have to get back to the present time

'Well, dear, if I let you back right now what fun would that be?' The voice says/asks me. I ignore the pain in my, i burst out into the streets of United states. I look around the place that use to be here, was all rubble now. I see dead bodies all around. I cringe, when i see the body of my worst enemy laying on the ground dead.

I run and run until i see the welcoming sign that says what place this used to be. I walk over to the sign.

The sign was covered in in dirt and grime, so i take my hand wiping away most if the dirt and grime.

SeaFord, California

I stare at the sign in shock. What happened to my home town?!

What happened to the United States?

What happened?

Jack's POV

I smell cookies. Home baked cookies yummy just like my mom used to make.

My eyes pry open, the sun shining through the curtain and on to the bed?! I was wrapped up in a blanket, but i could tell i was still fully clothed.

Yet these clothes where itchy.

What happened to my tux? I ask my self.

The door to the bedroom opened, in comes a little girl about the age of three, " Dada, Dada, daddy!" She says clapping her little hands. She has blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

I look up and see a woman around the age of 24 come up to me. She looks like my kimmy.

I whimper in my head MY KIMMY! WHY OH! OH WHYYYYY!

"Hey Jack, Stephanie wanted to say hi to you before you went to work" she says referring to the little girl.

When it finally clicked in my head the woman was Kim. I nod my head picking up Stephanie, she kisses my cheek sloppily, leaving drool on my cheek. I smile down at the little girl.

'Well, jack, this is gonna be you're life if you make the right choices.' A voice in my head says.

'Okay, but where's my Kimmy?'

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

OKAY GOODBYE! HOPE YOU ENJOYEDDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim's POV, for the bad future

'Well, kimmy, what happened was you made the wrong choices in life. Did you see YOUR family Jamie, jack, and Jacob. They're suffering because of your bad choices.' The voice says to me. I've gotten used to the pain the voice brings me.

'But how did i cause all of this?!' I yell back at the voice.

'Lets just say you were a very important part in the economy, and you kinda blew it...' The voice replies.

I ignored the voice when i keep telling me things. I just kept walking down the road. I kept walking till i saw my old house.

Which now was covered in dirt, had graffiti on it. And all sorts of stuff.

I walk up to the steps; i gently touch the door, i hear creaking. When the door just broke because of the hinges. A swirl of dust swirls up and meets my nose.

I sneeze, and walk into my old house. Old photos hangup on the walls, a flower pot has dead plants in it. All the furniture in the house was covered in a fine layer of dust.

I walk up the stairs, stepping on the creaky steps by accident. I head towards my old room. I open the door to the room, photos of me and jack are hing up on all of the walls.

Photos of jack, a baby, and me. Were hanging up on the walls. But the most interesting photo was of Jack and i Kissing. I was in a white dress, i had a huge baby bump. Jack was in a black tux, with his hand on my stomach. And at the bottom of the picture it read.

'The wedding Of Mr. And Mrs. Brewer'

I gasp, JACK AND I GET MARRIED! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

'Kim stop fan-girling!' My conscious yells at me.

'Sorry' i reply mockingly. I roll my eyes and keep walking around the house.

I see breakables all broken and in pieces, all over the floor. I walk down the hall and in to a room that seems to be the Kitchen. All the appliances are broken or unplugged. The counter tops are full of chips, dents, and scratches.

All the dishes are shattered on the floor. Everything was pulled out of the drawers. All the cabinet doors were wide open. And the stench of the room smelled like rotten food.

Little fruit flies kept coming up to me and buzzing in my ear. SO annoying!

I head out to the back yard. An in ground pool, was there but the water was very dirty. With algae growing on the bottom.

A motionless swing set, lay off in the distance not to far from the pool. The main base was broken and in two on the ground. The swings lay on the ground in an motionless heep. The once yellow slide that once attached to it. Was now a cream color, that had cracks all along the side.

The grass was a foot tall, or taller.

'Gosh this was supposed to be my house?' I think to myself.

'Mmmmmhhhhhh' the voice replies. I start to head back inside, When i suddenly see a blue, purple, whitish, black portal opening up in front off me.

Sucking me in; in the black hole/ worm hole i see clocks around me ticking back wards. I see inventions that where built get disassembled. Waiting for the idea to come along and build it.

I see a wedding paper burn to ashes, in front of my eyes. I see a baby picture disintegrate, before my eyes.

All of this stuff happens before my eyes before i get knocked out.

Jack's POV

'Jack i can't tell you where she is, but i can give you hints to find her.' The voice replies

'Okay' i say urging him to continue, but the voice doesn't. As Milton would say "GAH!"

I stand up from the bed, hugging my daughter and Kim. I usher them out of the room so i can get dressed.

I walk over to the dresser looking for a pair of jeans, and a white button up shirt. I eventually find them, i get dressed walking out of the room.

I smell bacon cooking. I rush into the kitchen to see Kim cooking, i come up behind her and hug her. Resting my chin on her shoulder. I kiss her cheek in the process.

"Hey Kimmy." I say, she elbows me in the stomach. I behind over holding my stomach that actually hurt. I hear her giggling.

"Oh, so you think thats funny?" I say i grab her sides then she starts to laugh uncontrollably. I smell something burning after a few minutes. I let go of Kim, she runs up to the stove. Turing it off.

"NO MY BACON! WHY OH WHYYYYY!" I say. Kim glares at me. Geez.

"Honey i have something to tell you..." She says happily but still dragging the sentence.

"Okayyy." I say urging her to continue.

"Well" she rubs her palms together i come up to her and start rubbing my hands up and down her arms as a soothing gesture. "I'm-I'm...PREGNANT!" She finally says quickly, she hides her face and starts to cry.

I suddenly feel light headed, the last thing i see is Kim asking me if I'm happy or not then i blacked out.

OHHH! BOMB SHELL! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED LETS SEE IF I CAN GET 10. REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
